Frozen
by scarlet.quinn
Summary: Our beloved Prince must maintain his secret while trying to rescue Queen Elsa, protecting her sister Princess Anna, and even refraining from falling in love with a mysterious red head, with a goofy reindeer. Like the movie minus the singing, though with a few twists. Kigo, and a bit of Elsanna. I am aware they are sisters, but did Disney? The story is far from over .
1. Frozen

It was a warm summer's day, all the townsfolk gathered as a new ship was at the dock. Each citizen were eager to see what other kingdom had taken interest in their humble one. Climbing up the stairs, a tall man with brown hair and gray eyes smiled, he wore formal attire for a king. Beside him was a woman with jet black hair that was braided behind her. Her bangs were brushed to the side, she wore a teal dress, her emerald eyes scanned the faces of the citizens as she smiled. Holding her husband's arm, she cleared her throat. "Greetings citizens of Arendelle we hail from the northern isles. We look forward to becoming partners. " A young child emerged from the ship, he like his mother had black hair his eyes were emerald green, his skin was light. Walking up beside his parents he looked up at the citizens, the king spoke softly "shall we go?" The queen nodded as they exchanged pleasantries along the way. They made their over to the castle, there they were greeted by the King and Queen of Arendelle. The boy was chauffeured into a different room.

A young girl with silver hair entered, her hair tied in a braid. Her dress was made of different shades of blue along with traditional symbols of Arendelle. She held her hands behind her back and approached the boy. "Hi... Welcome to Arendelle. I'm Elsa."

The boy looked over at the girl, a smile was formed on his face, "I'm Shane it's an honor to meet you Princess Elsa."

Elsa blushed and fiddled with her fingers, a cold breeze entered the room. Shane shivered and took a step closer to her, "It's a bit chilly, maybe we should go outside."

"Do you not like the cold?"

Shane smiled " I love it, I thought it would bother you."

"No, actually it's never bothered me."

"Well, what do you do for fun Princess Elsa?"

"Well I like..." a distinct aroma caught her attention

Walking over to Elsa, Shane took out a box hidden in his cape, and handed it over to Elsa. "I brought this for you"

Looking inside the box she found assorted chocolates, she smiled "Chocolate my favorite! "

"It's our kingdom's special recipe. " Looking around the ball room, Shane noticed ice on the floor. "Where did that come from?" Kneeling down, he traced the ice back to Elsa.

Once she realized Shane was investigating the ice, Elsa set down the box of chocolates and began to weave an ice sphere. Finally making a snowball, she threw it at Shane.

As the snow slid down his face he began to laugh "Cool! What else can you do?"

-An hour later-

The ballroom was covered in ice and snow had now melted into water, Shane laid beside Elsa as they looked up at the ceiling.

"It's my secret..." Elsa spoke softly

"I won't tell a soul, I promise."

Elsa looked unconvinced "..."

Shane sat up "Elsa... I'm not a boy"

Elsa sat up confused "What?"

"In my kingdom, my father made a decree if a girl was ever born to royalty she would be put to death. "

"That's horrible"

"But luckily my mother intervened and saved my life by dressing me up like a boy." Shane rubbed the back of his head.

"What is your real name?"

"Shego "

Elsa stood up and extended her hand, she was only five years old but being mature for her age she spoke softly. "It's okay I won't tell a soul."

Shane accepted her hands, as she was rising slowly, still on one knee the doors opened as their parents witnessed what appeared to be a proposal. The Raven haired king let out a loud laugh, "Even our children have gotten on such good terms so fast. Yes this partnership was worth the wait."

Shane blushed standing up beside Elsa, neither of which realized that they were still holding hands.

The years went on the same, as their parents would discuss business or were just there for friendly visits, 'Shane' and Elsa would spend time together. Whether it was reading books, exploring the kingdom and even playing in the snow. When Anna was five, she made it clear that she wasn't too fond of 'Shane's company around her sister and was slightly jealous. More than often Anna would dread the time the three of them spend together, both were older by three years, and their thoughts would often synchronize.

By the age of ten the visits stopped, 'Shane' explained that something had occurred to all her siblings, herself included, and would gladly show Elsa but first she wanted to get it under control so she had to train.

Elsa couldn't bare to write back, the tragedy of hurting her sister was too much. She couldn't have the last person who knew about her powers scorn her. Letters kept coming about what has happened, asking permission to come over even though the castle's gates were closed. But always ending the same. _I'm here if you need to talk Snowball. _

Finally the day of the Queen's coronation came, all guest eagerly awaiting to see their new queen lined up by the entrance. Some had darker intentions than the doors opened as everyone entered, an overly excited red head came out of the gates almost star struck. After everyone had taken a seat in the church the coronation began, Elsa couldn't focus on all the eyes that were watching, instead she fought hard to repress her powers. Thankfully it was over as quickly as it begun.

The party began after the introduction of the Queen and Princess of Arendelle.

"Hi." Elsa smiled at Anna

Confused Anna pointed at herself. "Who me? "

Smiling at her sister's goofiness she nodded her head.

"Uh, hi?" Anna blushed

"You look beautiful" Elsa commented before looking over at her sister.

"So do you, I mean beautiful-er. More than you usually are, not that you're ever not beautiful." Anna awkwardly spewed out.

The awkward silence continued until a short gray haired man approached them. "Your highness it would be my pleasure to have your first dance as Queen." Bowing down as his wig almost fell off his head.

Giggling Anna, and Elsa tried to maintain her composure but simply couldn't.

"Ah, I'm sorry my dear friend. The lovely queen doesn't dance."

The trio turned to see a tall man, who was slim wearing silver gauntlets on his wrists, a cape that covered the majority of his body with his family's emblem in the middle. Black pants with an green and gold color scheme. His skin was pale, and outlined by a green tint.

It didn't take Anna to feel jealous of him again.

Elsa continued " But my sister does"

"I wha-" Anna was dragged onto the dance floor.

'Shane' kneed before Elsa, but was patted on the shoulders. "You don't need to do that..."

Rising to her feet she smiled, " I missed you Snowball."

Elsa blushed and looked away "Not much has happened, I didn't want to bore you with the details."

"After all these years, you should know better than to lie to me. Talk to me... let me help." Placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder, before she could speak, a couple approached introducing themselves. Spending half of the night introducing themselves to all the guests, Anna soon approached the two, with another gentleman. Hans, of the southern isle. Introducing him as her fiancee, both Shego and Elsa looked at each other. Elsa began to interrupted the discussion of wedding preparations, and refused to give a blessing as she ended the party. Which caused Anna to finally question her sister as to why she shuts the world out and what was she afraid of. Taking her sister's glove, Elsa accidentally exposed her powers, the Duke of Weselton hollered 'monster, monster'. Shego was the first to run after Elsa, jumping over the ice, as she slipped down the stairs watching the fountains turn to ice sculptures. 'Wow' she muttered before getting up again only to watch Elsa cross the river freezing the entire port. Rising to her feet she heard the Duke of Weselton make plans of hunting the so called monster.

"Tch, you really are senile old man. That's the Queen you are talking about. Her powers are a gift, and she is no monster." Whistling a horse dashed towards her, hoisting herself up Shego addressed everyone. " I will retrieve the Queen."

"Wait for me!" Anna jumped on the back of the horse.

"No Princess, Arendelle needs your leadership" she whispered

_You just want all the glory of saving my sister._ Thought Anna. "I leave Prince Hans in charge"

Shego shook her head before spurring the horse to charge ahead. The snow piled on the mountains, the deeper they got in the mountains the more uncomfortable the horse got. "Come on Steele, we need to find the Queen." A twig snapped which startled the horse, standing on it's hind legs, Anna slid off, and Shego was thrown down the hill into a stream. Anna looked down and hollered, "Are you-" What she didn't realize was her cape was caught on a branch, leaning forward she actually untied it and fell forward, crashing into Shego they both made a splash. "We should look for somewhere to stay." Seeing a cabin in the distance, they nodded their heads and made their way across. Walking into the shop/sauna. They saw a big woman with a friendly smile behind the counter, goods were spread about the cabin.

"Yoohoo, big summer blow out up to 50 percent off bikinis and swimwear!"

"Uh, thank you. But were just looking for boots, and clothes for her.." Shego gestured to the princess.

Gesturing to the corner with minimal supplies Shego rubbed the back of her head, picking up a satchel and setting it on the counter. As Anna grabbed cloth and her boots disappearing to assemble her clothes. "By any chance have you seen or heard-"

The door swung open as a figure appeared in the door way, covered in a blanket of snow, dusting off the snow the figure made their way over to the counter. Reaching behind Shego,before being shoved back, " Did you grow up in a barn? The least you could say is excuse me."she hissed. The figure rolled their olive eyes muttering excuse me, before placing carrots on the counter.

"Oy, the snow storm where was it coming from?"

Pulling off the scarf that was covering her mouth, Kimberly sighed as bits of her red hair peeked out from underneath her hat. "From the northern mountains."

Rubbing her chin, Shego continued " By any chance would you describe the storm as abnormal?"

Thinking back on the snow storm she responded "yeah" before collecting a pick axe and rope. "How much?"

"40" the woman responded

"Wait, what? no way, last time was 15!"

"Prices have gone up since supply and demand."

"You thief! "

"What did you call me?" The woman stood up and now towered the two.

Standing in front of the stranger realizing that herself nor Anna had brought any kind of money, she settled for trading .Unlocking her gauntlets, and setting them down on the counter, Shego cleared her throat. "They are made of the strongest steel in the seven seas, I'm sure that's enough for both supplies. "

The woman inspected them recognizing the symbol she nodded her head.

"You're taking us to the north mountains, My dear. "Shego leaned in towards the girl, noticing her smooth skin and figure hidden underneath her dark clothes.

Blushing Kim scratched the back of her head. "Fine..."

"Thank you Miss?"

"My name is Kimberly, you can call me Kim"

Anna reappeared with her new clothes, "I leave you for one second and you are already making eyes at another woman."

Kim jumped back "You two are?"

"This is Princess Anna of Arendelle, and I am her beloved guardian. " Hugging Anna from behind, only to be shoved away.

"Don't listen to him I already have a fiancee"

Shego smiled collecting their items before walking outside and looking at the reindeer. "..." her eyes wandered to the sled, "Well at least that looks decent "she mumbled. Kimberly walked out "Let's go Ron" Sitting in the back Shego held on for the bumpy ride.

"So, what does the Queen have to do with a snow storm?"

"Well I got engaged and my sister sort of freaked out. "

"Wait you got engaged to who?"

"You'll love this part" muttered Shego

"To the_ one_."

"How long have you known him"

"Well including this morning. .. a day"

"WHAT?"

"That's what me and her sister said"

Kim looked back at Shego, " Who is it?"

"I've never met him before, but there's something off about him"

"Hans is the most gentle, kind and caring person you will ever meet!"

"What's his favorite food?" Kim asked

"Sandwiches" Anna responded

"What's his last name" she continued

"Of the southern isles..."

"Hm, you know now that I think about it. How old is he?"

"He can't be older than you that's for sure, besides age is just a number" Anna pointed at Shego

"What's his family like?" Shego began to strum the guitar in the back, the quiet melody echoed throughout the forest, which was eerily quiet.

"Ah-hah! I know this one he has 13 brothers... or was it 12?"

Kim shook her head "I think you're rushing into this."

Hearing a howl in the distance, Kim looked around, "Expect company." Making the reindeer run faster, looking behind them, eyes glimmered in the dark. This wasn't the welcome wagon, it was a pack of underfed wolves. The wolves pounced left and right, Shego and Kim managed to successfully fend them off.

Just seconds before they reached the edge of the cliff, Shego cut Ron the reindeer free from the sled, tossing Anna on his back, grabbing Kim, Shego held the girl by her waist and leaped off the falling sled. Taking the pick axe from the girl's waist she pierced the cliff. Kim was held firmly against Shego's chest, "Are you alright?" She asked softly

Kim was too stunned to answer. Guiding the girl to the top, Shego knelt before her. "We have no right to ask you to risk your life for us any further, and we thank you for your help... we'll replace your sled and all it's contents. " Standing up she was stopped in place by slim white fingers, "I'll go" she spoke softly. Shego grabbed Kimberly's hands, " Thank you, I swear I'll pay you back for everything you've done."

"You must really love her" Kim said bitterly

Shego blushed, "She would do the same for me "

Kim felt a little uneasy because of this response. Could he have been suffering through unrequited love? She shook her head, it wasn't her business anyway.

As they trudged along the forest, they stopped when they heard a voice singing. Looking all around they found a snowman but not a single person.

"I could have sworn I hear-"

"Hi there! My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

As the snowman approached them, Anna screamed as Shego picked him up by the arms. "Hello Olaf... My name is Shane and -"

Anna slapped the snowman out of Shego's hands "He could be dangerous! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers!"

Shego blinked "Says the girl who's engaged to one."

"That's different! That's true love!"

"Marrying a guy you jus-" Kim placed a hand on Shego's shoulder, shaking her head. Sighing Shego rubbed her temples, and decided to resign the argument. "Olaf, do you know where Queen Elsa is?"

"Uh-huh why?"

"We need to find her." Chimed Anna

"Uh-huh why?"

"She might know how to stop the winter" Kim spoke

"Uh-huh why?"

"So we can bring back summer" Shego finished

"Oh! I know where she went!" Olaf began to walk, sighing in resignation Shego followed behind, her main priority was getting to the Queen and helping. Not thinking about the red head beside her. Anna's thoughts revolved around her sister, as she rubbed her arms. Noticing Anna shivering Shego took off her cape and set it on Anna's shoulders, surprised Anna said thank you. Kim couldn't understand why she was jealous of the follow red head, and if looks could kill Anna would have been left behind.

Finding a narrow passage beside the steep mountain, the group admired the castle perched by the top. The ice shined like glass and it was amazing to see Elsa's true talent. Walking up the glass steps, Shego and Anna looked at each other before as their fists hovered in front of the door. Nodding her head, Shego took a step back. It might be good for Anna to see her sister first. After all even if Elsa kept her distance, that doesn't mean she would stop loving her sister. "Give us a minute..." Anna disappeared inside.

"1"

"2"

"3"

Kim stood up and looked at the 'Shane' "You said you were her guardian."

"Self appointed actually, Elsa loves her dear sister. And asked that I keep a close eye on her."

"How long have you know each other?"

"For a decade, we met when we were only as tall as our parent's knees."

"Are you a knight?"

"Worse, I'm a prince, Pumpkin."

Kim ignored the nickname though it made her blush."Why do you think it's worse to be a prince? "

"I'm not free to ... " Shego shook her head "It's nothing Pumpkin, forget about it"

Kim stood up and grabbed 'Shane's ' hands "It's alright, you can tell -"

Shego's head perked up as she could hear winds muffle out the sound coming from above them"Elsa!" Darting into the hallway, she climbed up the stairs as quickly as her legs could take her. Kim ran beside Shego, once the doors opened, Shego pushed Kim back as she duck down. The ice wave passed them .

"Anna!" Running over to Anna's side Kim shook her softly, "Anna speak to me!"

Shego ran over to Elsa. "My Lady" kneeling in front of the Queen.

"Who are you? ... "Looking over at Kim, and became slightly upset at how she was holding her sister. Shaking her head Elsa created a bigger snowman. "Leave now!"

"Elsa please" Shego stood in front of her, but before she could even wrap her arms around Elsa, the colossal snow man picked her up._ I was hoping to do this at a better time._ She thought. Her hands began to steam as she set them on the snowman's arm, the snow was melting, pretty soon Shego landed on her feet. Tightly hugging Elsa, she whispered, " You're not alone... you were born with your gift and I was cursed with mine. 6 years ago my brothers disturbed an old hermit, than he cursed us. "

Kim's heart sunk a little watching the scene, Anna felt a little uneasy, as well as a bit light headed, but found the strength to stand up.

Elsa flinched it was the first experience she had with direct heat, with a heavy heart, she broke out of the hug avoiding eye contact. "...leave shego..."she whispered" just leave!" Her sudden outburst made her powers gave one last outburst, her ice powers directed into an arrow which pierced Shego before evaporating into thin air.

The pain surged through Shego's chest, whatever hit her was affecting her abilities, it suddenly made her feel cold. She was scooped up , along with Kim, and Anna. The Trio was thrown outside by the end of the staircase, the snowball grumbled "Stay out!"

Jumping to her feet Shego growled "We're short one snowman you jerk!"

Kim grabbed 'Shane' and pushed him down, lying ontop as Olaf's dismembered body was flung beside them.

"Thank you." She managed to mutter, Shego's abnormal abilities allowed her to create and control fire the normal color for her fire was green. Her body would maintain a certain temperature, but Shego seemed to get colder by the second. Even her tint began to lose color.

"It is not nice to throw people!" Anna scooped up snow making a quick snow ball, and launched it at the snowball.

The snowman growled at Anna , outstreched it's arms and aimed to strike.

Shego rolled Kim off , jumping to her feet she lifted Anna up and began to run as they reached the end of the forest, Kim ran close behind and looked down. Tying a rope to a nearby tree, she secured the line before handing it to Anna, "Go down! " A tree was launched at them, Shego jumped, concetrating her fire to the tips of her fingers, she created claws. Slicing the tree in half as each part landed away from them. "Both of you get away!"

Nodding her head Kim followed Anna down the rope, it didn't take long for Olaf to arrive, but was kicked off the cliff. "I'll see you guys at the bottom!"

Shego launched a sphere of fire, only to realize her flames weren't burning as hot as they usually do. Dodging the rampage of attacks, she engulfed her body in flames, grabbing the snowman's arm, only to be slammed into a tree, her head hit the trunk. Throwing her down the cliff, with out thinking Kim let go of the rope, wrapping her arms around 'Shane' she switched their positions, when they landed on the floor she too a closer look at 'his' face. Blushing Kim shook 'him' a bit, "Prince... Prince! "

Groaning a bit as Shego sat up slowly, "I wasn't ableto beat that thing.."

Anna walked over to the two, "Are you guys alright?"

Kim stood up "Fine considering we fell off the cli- your hair!"

Anna blushed " I wouldn't talk if I were you!"

Kim shook her head "Your hair it's turning white!"

Looking at her braided her, the color faded and was substituted with the absence of the color. Feeling light headed, Anna held her head.

Shego walked over to Anna, and knelt down. "Let's go find you a doctor."

"I think I know someone who could help" Kim said before looking around.

Anna was so fatigued she didn't even seem to mind it was the 'Prince' helping her. Shego rose up and walked over to Kim. "Could you please take us to them pumpkin?"

Blushing Kim whistled as the reindeer came, with olaf riding its back. As the traveled south of the mountains , Shego noticed Anna began to shiver as her skin felt so cold. "Anna"

"Hm?" She didn't have enough energy to talk

"Don't freak out" Shego aspoke softly

"Why?"

Shego sighed as she concetrated her energy on her back and shoulders. The flames burned a light green, it tickled Anna's nose. "You're like Elsa" she spoke softly.

"No, Elsa is special" Shego continued to walk, Anna nuzzled into her neck finding the flames to be comforting even though it felt like it wasn't the first time seeing someone use elemental powers. Vague images flashed in her head.

Kim walked beside them once in a while glancing over "So... just to give you a heads up they're friends of mine who I've known my whole life. Their loud, blunt, and invasive. "

'Shane' chuckled "They sound fun"

"They're like family" Kim smiled brightly. "So, how come you didn't tell us you could do that?"

"I've never told anyone other than Queen Elsa."

_There goes that name again. _Kim thought. "You're gonna have to learn to trust others. "

Looking over at the red head, she smiled "Oh? Am I going to get to know you better pumpkin?"

"If you have the time" Kim looked away

"I will make some for you "

Kim blushed brighter "Oh look we're here!" Running over to the center of the clearing that was filled with rocks of all sizes. "Hi everyone! I'm home"

Shego stopped as Olaf stood next to her.

"She's crazy" he whispered

"- I almost didn't recognize you, did you lose weight? "

"I'll distract her while you guys run!" He whispered again. "Hi! Everyone." Glancing back, "why aren't you running?"

Suddenly the rocks began to roll on their own , all surrounding Kim. The little rocks turned out to be trolls. Each one happily greeted her back home, as they fiddled with unclothing Kim. Shego cleared her throat, as she set Anna down on Ron the reindeer."Excuse me, is there-"

The trolls noticed the handsome 'man' standing in front of them. "Oh, she brought a boy!"

Blinking twice, Shego was suddenly passed through the crowd next to Kim.

"Where'd you bag this one?" A troll asked

"Who are you?" Another one asked.

"I'm Prince Shane of the northern isles , I'm looking for a doctor. The princess of Arendelle is sick."

One troll pulled Kim aside "You have competition, but that doesn't mean you have to back down!"

"Yeah! Besides nothing is written in stone!"

Kim hit her own face "He's in love with the Queen"

The trolls blinked "Are you sure?"

Shego knelt down as her skin turned paler, and her tint turned blue.

The trolls cleared the way for another, that made his way towards Shego. "Young one, your heart has been frozen."

"I don't give a damn about me! It's the Princess you should be worried about!"

Forcing herself to stand up, Shego picked up fragile Anna, and knelt down in front of the healer. "Tell me, tell me you can save her!"

The healer shook his head, " If it were her head I could again, but like you it's her heart"

Shego blinked "again?"

"A long time ago, the King and Queen came, it seems the young princesses had an earlier incident."

Shego closed her eyes, " How can I save Anna? "

"Only an act of true love can unfreeze her heart.."

"How do I bring back summer."

"I do not know young one."

Kim looked at everyone making a motion. "A kiss?"

"We need to get her back to the castle."

"What about you? "

"I'll go talk to the Queen, if this has happened before than surely she must know how to take the ice out." Hoisting Anna up on the reindeer, Shego returned to gently grab Kim's hand. "Please Kimberly take her to the castle."

Encasing her entire body with flames, she charged towards the mountains, it didn't take as long this time. Of course the snow was melting before her feet . Pulling the rope, Shego felt her energy fading. Reaching the top, she panted almost out of breath , hearing the snowman's roar, she found the energy to run again. At the top of the stairs she found a group of men climbing the stair case, deciding scaling would be faster, Shego made her way up the castle wall to the balcony. The doors bursted open as a man was being pushed out of the doors. Pulling herself up, Shego saw Hans aim the cross bow higher, "Elsa!" Charging at the slim figure, Shego pushed her out of the way, Elsa hit her head on the ground, as Shego used her own body as a shield , a shattered piece of debris hit her on the head; knocking her out cold.

Reawaking in a cell, Shego groaned softly before looking around. "Jail?" Entering the room Hans looked over at Shego.

"You killed Princess Anna didn't you?"

"I sent her over to the castle you nitwit. " she growled, her leg was chained to the wall.

"We'll see" Walking to the cell across , Hans opened the door "Queen Anna"

Bound by her chains, Elsa turned around. "Release me"

"Queen Elsa, if you would return summer, I'm sure it would be easier to convince them to let you go!"

Elsa almost fighting back the tears "I can't."

Hans walked out, bit his thumb before concocting another plan.

Finding a way down the mountain took a lot longer than Kim had anticipated, slowly but surely with her trusty reindeer they made it safe and sound. Though Olaf managed to head a different direction when going down the mountain. Kim carried Anna in her arms, and kicked on the gates, "Please your princess needs your help!"

The doors opened, as Kim was pulled inside, still carrying the Anna, she was directed to set her in one room, and ordered to find Prince Hans. With a vague description Kim took off running . Eventually getting lost, she wandered the halls, checking each and every room only to stumble across one of the dining halls just in time to hear Prince Hans accuse Queen Elsa of murdering her own sister, deciding it would be better to see it with her own eyes, Kim charged towards the room only to find the halls, and windows covered in snow and ice. Not to far ahead, Anna was being assisted by Olaf, "Anna!" Turning back she managed to smile, "Kimberly"

The snow storm grew stronger, as Hans and Shego found themselves at opposites ends.

"I won't let you hurt the Queen."

"Did you not hear me, Anna is DEAD because of her!"

"You're lying!" Shego growled

"Anna arrived almost dead to the castle! I didn't even get a chance to kiss her. Let alone marry her!"

"Elsa would never"

"Now it's Elsa, it seems to me your infatuation with the Queen can even leave the strongest brother of the Northern isles blind."

Watching the tips of her fingers crack, Shego shook her head. "No, I can see the greed in your eyes all to clear Hans. "

Whistling as a crusade of men appeared, "Kill the traitor, he was in league with the Queen." Walking away with a confident grin, Hans managed to stumble across the Queen, retelling the lies to the Queen in order for her to let her guard down. Was almost to easy, as Elsa wept uncontrollably on the ground, he took a firm hold of his sword unsheathing it rising. Anna being assisted by Kim walked outside in the blizzard, though it stopped suddenly, she was able to see her sister as well as Hans next to her with sword in hand. Knowing Kim wouldn't have let her, she pushed her to the ground and ran towards the two. As he held it up high above his head he aimed to behind the Queen but was suddenly repelled by a mysterious force coming from a frozen statue of Anna.

"Anna? Anna!" Wrapping her arms around Anna's frozen body, Elsa broke out in sobs. Kim watched as in the distance Shego was slowly approaching, her arm was bleeding, her leg was completely frozen which made her limp. Finally arriving next to Kim, Shego held Kim close as the red head bursted into tears. Suddenly Anna's body began to unfreeze as she hugged her sister tightly.

Shego nudged Kim as she looked up, overwhelmed with joy she tackled the other red head. Elsa smiled watching the two, before looking all around her. "Love, love might be the key." Concentrating her thoughts she managed to pull back all the snow, unfreezing the water and even bringing back the flowers that were in bloom. Everyone began to cheer until they saw Hans slowly stand up. Cracking her knuckles Shego was about to beat some sense into him, until she was stopped by Elsa. Which ended up paying off, seeing as Anna punched him over board.

Shego sat down on the floor looking up at the sky, the ice hadn't gone away yet, and it was traveling upward. Falling on her back careful to make no noise. Closing her eyes she could feel her head resting on someone's lap, opening her emerald eyes, they made contact with Elsa's icy blue ones. "Hey Snowball" she whispered

"You're going to be fine... I swear!"

"You shouldn't swear it's not nice" Shego quipped

"Wait maybe a kiss can break the spell!" Kim blurted out

"A kiss?" Elsa said confused

"Of true love" Kim finished

"Than it seems only right that I-"Elsa began before being cut off.

Sitting on top of Shego, Anna pinned her down by the wrists, "Don't worry I got this one"

"No wait, I'm feeling better already!" Shego thrashed about trying to maneuver out of Anna's grasp but found that she lacked the strength.

Anna planted a kiss on Shego's lips, pulling away she looked at the ice which seemed to have stopped until a second after, in which it started to spread again across her stomach. "Wait there must be some mistake. I love you damnit! Like an annoying brother!" Anna cupped Shego's cheeks and kissed her again.

Shego began to shiver, never in her life had she felt so cold before. She smiled "Anna, I love you too. Like the annoying sister I never had, now st-stop kissing me."

"I can't let you freeze to death! Maybe one more!"

Elsa placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Come here and sustain his head. I'll try."Blushing Elsa leaned in and kissed her gently, the ice began to recede down slowly. When Elsa pulled away from the kiss, she exhaled blowing a bit of steam out of her mouth. "Fire"

Shego chuckled "Goes well with ice, don't you think? " The ice disappeared from her body. Raising her hand almost as if reaching to the sun , Shego concentrated the fire to the tips of her fingers, only to see it burn a lighter blue.

"Is that normal? Elsa asked before examining the flames.

"No, but that's fine. I don't feel that bad."With some assistance she sat up slowly. "Ugh, I feel burnt out."

The ship made it to the dock, as the Queen made another appearance. But this time was well received by her people. Creating an ice rink by the entrance, Elsa began to teach Anna how to skate, while Shane was helping Kim. Both teachers focused on their students, neither realized each other until it was too late. Shego accidentally kissed Kim, pulling back her face was completely red, "I'm sorry!"Her mouth let out small breaths of fire. Kim blinked "was the fire ever green?"

Covering her mouth Shane nodded her head. "I'm back to normal?" Igniting green flames before looking back at Kim, smiling brightly she hugged her tightly.

Anna had landed a quick peck on her sister's lips, blushing she scratched the back of her head. "I ah..."she shrugged, before being hugged by Elsa.


	2. Sleep over

The following week it had almost seemed like the Elsa was avoiding meeting with Anna again, at times she would be sleeping or too busy with work to even utter a word, but that was the role of the Queen to make sure everything runs smoothly. Anna decided to get out of the castle, walking aimlessly she found Kim, picking up supplies, she could also sense the familiar disappointment.

"Hey Stranger"

Kim turned around to find the fellow red head with the same expression she saw in the mirror, longing and disappointment. Feigning a smile she responded "Hey Anna"

"Where are you going?"

Gesturing to the sled "I'm actually going to hunt in the woods, I don't suppose you want to-"

"Please!" Walking over to the reindeer Anna smiled while petting his nose.

Deciding to hunt near the Forest Kimberly taught Anna how to avoid , and locate traps that were previously set by other hunters. The sun was in its highest position in the sky,as Kim took a seat by the trunk of the tree closest to the lake.

"So, have you talked to Shane?"

Kim blushed and shook her head, " No, he always seems so occupied trying to ease Elsa's workload, even if it means traveling for her to various places."

"It seems they want to expand trade..." Anna sighed

Kim's back rested on the tree. "... Have you talked to Elsa?"

"No, everytime I see her, she just smiles at me and goes to work or falls asleep standing up."

"Can I ask you something? "

"Hm? Sure"

"Who is Shane? I mean what does he like or dislike?"

Anna rubbed the bottom of her chin, she had known him for almost the majority of her life yet she didn't know a lot. "His last name is PenDragon, he likes cold things, as well as sweet pastries. He utterly dislikes being touched on the chest."

"Chest?"

"Yes, weird isn't he? It's not too late to go after a different guy"

Kim blushed "I wonder why."

"Beats me..." a grin crept across her face "Wanna hear something crazy?"

Kim smiled brightly "I love crazy."

Leaning over to whisper in Kim's ears, both red heads at the end grinned widely they could make even a cheshire cat proud. Deciding to cut the hunting trip short after not a lot of sucess, both girls returned to the castle. The windows were still open, as well as the doors. It almost seemed like it was only yesterday that the castle gates had remained shut. Anna walked inside followed by Kim, both girls marveled at a new addition to the halls, a glass vase, with various colors as well as a glass rose inside.

Both girls walked over to the study to find Shane asleep on the couch with Elsa resting her head on his chest while his arm was wrapped around her. Anna fought back the desire to grab him and shake him, but for Kim's sake didn't noticing a letter on the table. Picking it up, the first thing that caught her attention was the seal that enclosed the envelope, it was a Gryphon, with a sword hidden behind it. Signalling that it would be a bad time both girls walked out with the letter in hand. Both amazed at the penmanship and the ink that they thoroughly examined the letter befkre reading its contents.

"A visit from the Princess of the ..."

"Where is that? " Kim tilted her head to the side

Anna shrugged "I can't pronounce it let alone say it."

After an hour of trying to find out where in the great big world the kingdom of the Ares was located. Both girls were summoned to dinner.

"I'll race ya!" Anna girled before taking a head start running.

Kim laughed and followed suit, almost as if gliding through the hallways avoiding servants and the priceless artifacts in the home both arrived at the dining room. Both decided to sit next to each other, it was only a matter of minutes before they were joined by Elsa and Shane who entered the room laughing.

"That did not happen!" Elsa chuckled before noticing Anna and Kimberly were already at the table.

"Good Evening " Shane smiled before helping Elsa take a seat , and sitting beside her.

A maid walked in with fresh plates of steaming rice, and fish, setting them down in front of the two red heads she giggled. "It looks like you two could be sisters Princess Anna with your guesr and her majesty and Prince could be the parents ."

Anna's lips twisted into a scowl displaying her obvious disapproval of the observation.

Kimberly sighed disappointed while fiddling with her utensils.

Shane chuckled "That's too bad if they see us like this, I can't ask you out Anna"

Anna blushed "Don't even joke like that!"

Elsa decided to join in "Oh darling don't tease her so. She's still young."

Another maid entered with two more plates, setting them in front of the queen and prince she promptly walked away. The group began to eat, making lively conversation and jokes.

"So, Elsa... how are things going?" Anna asked while pushing around her brussel sprouts with her fork.

"The good news is thanks to Shane here, we are now trading almost world wide. With various goods, I'm sure it will be spoils for the both of our kingdoms." Elsa smiled

"And also free time for both of us" Shane chimed in.

"What?" Anna grinned "Really?!"

Elsa nodded her head "We'll have time to spend together"

Shane grinned "So, Kimmie how about-"

"My lord " An elderly servant came rushing into the dining hall handing a letter before bowing to his knees.

"Christian, I thought I told you just to call me Shane..." she sighed before taking the letter, noticing her emblem on the seal Elsa plucked the letter from her fingers. Opening the letter she read carefully before having a serious look on her face. "I'm sorry..." she whispered

Unlocking the second pair of gauntlets that had been custom made to withstand her abilities, as well as the cape, and armor from the kingdom, and set it gently on Christian's servant with tears in his eyes, got up slowly and walked away.

Anna tilted her head in confusion, "What happened? "

"Judging from their behavior, one of two things... my father has died, or I no longer have a right to the throne." Shane shrugged before finishing the meal.

"How can you be so calm?" Kim spoke

"Because I know the King hasn't died, he's far too stubborn. And well I've been warned about being disowned."

"What did you do ?" Anna asked as the plates were now being cleared away.

"It's more of what I didn't do." Shane rubbed the back of his neck.

"What is it?" Kim asked peaked with curiosity.

"Get married. " Shane looked up at the chandelier.

"WHAT?!" Anna and Kim both exclaimed.

"You never told me this She- aanne. " Elsa almost let Shane's real name slip.

"It wasn't important, besides I've been so busy I had forgotten as well. "  
Maids entered with coffee and slices of cake for each individual.

"Do you have a place to go?" Elsa asked

"Of course he does! With a face like that I dare someone to kick him out!" Anna unintentionally complimented him, but was hoping Shane wouldn't be staying with them.

"Shane won't you stay with us?"

"I don't want to impose."

"He doesn't have to-"

"Anna, he's done so much for me. It's the least I could do."

"Well I have already invited Kimberly to live with us."

Kim turned with a mouthful of cake in her mouth "mmph?"

Anna patted her back " Her house's roof broke so I offered her the guest bedroom."

Elsa rubbed the bottom of her chin, "That's alright we can share my quarters, my bed is big enough for the two of us. Until we remodel the other rooms for you." She smiled.

Shane smiled "Thank you Elsa. "

After dessert Anna walked to the rooftops with Kim, both red heads sighed as they stared up at the stars.

"Do you think they like each other?"

"I don't know" Before she knew it Kim was being dragged down into the stairs, as the knelt in front of Elsa's door.

"I don't think I'm ready... wait.." Elsa moaned

"D-don't tell me they're doing that already!" Anna said in a whisper

"Is this your first time? You feel so tense Elsa, at this rate you'll feel more pain than pleasure" Shane said

Kimberly's face turned red "maybe we should leave" she whispered back

"Elsa" Shane whispered "Trust me"

"Wa-wait, not that fast!"

Chuckling softly "Where did all your eagerness disappear to?"

Elsa than moaned louder "If you keep doing that than I'll-"

Anna trembled full of rage her hands gripped the door knob as sbe swung it open. "Elsa!" Only to see Elsa sitting in a chair massaged by Shane. Wearing a silk robe to cover her night gown, as Shane was wearing black silk robes tied at the waist. "I uh... forgot to say good night! Good night!"

Kimberly smiled before dragging Anna away.

"It wasn't what we thought" she said before walking Anna to her room.

"No, but if they keep this up they might as well be married. " Anna sighed not fully understanding why she was so jealous of him.

"Don't you think Shane would have asked her already? "

"You're right this one is tricky. I'll have a plan for tomorrow! "

Kim shook her head "Goodnight"

"Goodnight"


End file.
